


A Little More Action

by MISSYriver



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Car Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISSYriver/pseuds/MISSYriver
Summary: Lucy gets a little handsy after leaving the bar with Wyatt. This is a continuation of the Conversation.





	A Little More Action

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivingInSmilesIsBetter (axm)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/axm/gifts).



> LivingInSmilesIsBetter asked for it and its been such a long time since I wrote some Lyatt Smut. There is not real plot so if smut is not your thing do not read. @Rachelbee And @Almondblossomme thank you for the grammar check ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Timeless is not mine no matter how I wish it so.
> 
> I used one of my guilt pleasure on Wyatt's scent. I am a sweater stealing wife so I used my all time favorite scents. Touch by Burberry, if you have never smelled it do yourself a favor and find it, buy it for your sweetie. I will seriously stop walking and look for the source.

Lucy had never been inside of Wyatt’s truck before tonight. It smelled like him; she didn't know the name of his cologne, but the woodsy musk was all Wyatt. Every time she hugged him, the sensual smell of him stayed on her clothes, on her skin. Sometimes, after being near him on missions, even hours later she'd catch the scent in the air and she’d imagine him near. 

Lucy rested her head back and looked toward Wyatt, his leg bounced and his jaw was clenched. If she didn’t know better she would think he was angry, or he was on a mission. Maybe he is on a mission, _me_ , Lucy thought and bit her lip. 

“Have I ever told you that I love the way you smell?” Lucy hummed. She turned toward him and leaned forward, dragging her nose up his neck. She took a deep breath under his ear. 

Wyatt shuddered, “No, ma’am.”

Lucy nuzzled his neck and whispered into his ear, “What is it, the scent you wear?”

“Touch,” he croaked as Lucy dropped her hand on his thigh, “by Burberry.” He coughed to clear his throat. 

“Mmm, I like it.” She ran her nose up and down his neck, nudging his ear. “I'd wake up some nights and catch a hint of it, a hint of you, and I could swear you were with me.”

Lucy’s hand massaged his jean-covered thigh. She dragged her nails from his knee up to his inner thigh and sat back a little to watch his face in the light of the dashboard. She ran her nails up his thigh again and watched him groan and close his eyes for a moment. 

“Lucy, you are going to get us killed if you keep that up.” His voice was rough and low.

“What, this?” Lucy cooed, her mouth against his ear.

Wyatt watched from the corner of his eye as she undid her seatbelt and slid across the truck bench. The short skirt of her dress slid further up her smooth thighs and he wanted to feel if they were as soft as they looked, but the doctor-insisted sling already had him down an arm and he needed to get them home in one piece. Her seductive voice in his ear and her hand on his leg was causing his pants to tighten and heart to race. He liked knowing that she thought about him in bed; he had definitely spent many nights thinking about her. 

They still had an hour before they made it to the house set up by Homeland. With Lucy’s warm bare leg against his jean-covered leg distracting him, they might never make it. Her hand was curled around his thigh and she was slowly sliding it up, pressing open mouth kisses along his neck. Lucy’s thumb traced the curve of his bulge, and his dick twitched. Wyatt sucked in a breath when her hand brushed his dick, his hand tightening on the steering wheel. 

“Lu-lucy?” Wyatt sputtered and gasped. 

“Master Sergeant?” she licked and nibbled on his ear.

“What are you doing?” he marveled over Lucy.

“If you don’t know, maybe I’m not doing it right,” she pouted. “Maybe I should try harder.” 

Lucy pressed against his side, her hand pressed against his dick as she squeezed her legs together and shivered. She had never been this forward before, she normally would allow her partner to set the pace. But with Wyatt, she felt wanton, desperate for the sounds he made. She loved that she could touch him but he was unable to touch her yet. It spread heat through her core, soaked her panties and made her want more.

“Oh, you are doing something right. Just not sure if this is the best place. I think that fourth glass of wine might have been too much,” he grumbled. Wyatt opened his legs and rocked his hips into her hand.

Lucy smiled against his neck, “Were you counting?”

He slowed down and stopped at a light, turning toward her and placing a hand on her cheek. “I couldn’t stop. I thought you were on a date, that I lost you and never told you what you mean to me.” 

Lucy leaned into his hand and grabbed his wrist, holding him there. “I’m the one that almost lost you. I was scared. I have never felt this way about anyone.”

“I’m scared, too. I never thought I’d feel this way again. Not like this,” he gently stroked her cheek. 

“You _love_ me,” Lucy beamed.

Wyatt chuckled, “And you love me.” Lucy nodded as she brushed a kiss into his palm. 

“It’s not the wine, it’s _you_ I’m drunk on. The smell of you, the feel of you, I just need more. I need you.”

Wyatt pressed his forehead against hers as his hand slid to the back of her neck and he pulled her closer. He breathed her in; the floral spice of her perfume and wine went straight to his head faster than the single sip of whiskey he’d forced down at the bar. He slowly leaned forward and brushed his lips over hers. She sighed and sunk into him. Wyatt tried to reach up and touch her but the sling stopped him. 

“Shit,” he hissed in frustration. 

“Oh, did I hurt you?” Lucy pulled back.

“No, it’s this damn worthless sling. Help me.” He tugged at the strap to loosen it. 

“Wyatt, your arm..?” Lucy started.

“Is fine, nothing is broken; just some soreness and stitches. At least Rufus didn’t Frankenstein this one.” Wyatt hissed as he rolled his shoulder.

“Are you sure?” Her concern was etched into her brow.

Wyatt leaned over and kissed the worry away, “I’m fine, I promise. I just won’t carry you like I thought,” Wyatt joked.

“Not this time, but maybe when you’re better.” Lucy bit her lip.

“You can count on that, ma’am.” He drew out that simple word, whispered it lovingly.

Lucy reached for his face, caressed the soft scruff on his cheeks and thought about what it might feel like against her skin. Headlights filled the cab and they pulled apart. Wyatt looked down at Lucy’s body turned toward his, her knee up on the bench, skirt high up on her thigh. He placed his hand on her knee, his thumb drawing circles over her velvet soft skin. Lucy felt heat and goosebumps spread under his touch. Wyatt pulled forward as the light turned green and she wondered how many cycles they’d missed while wrapped up in each other. 

Lucy placed her hand over his and dragged it slowly up her leg. Wyatt’s flingers flexed at the slowness of her movement. Her lip was caught between her teeth, her head thrown back and eyes closed. Wyatt’s truck drifted over the bumps on the side of the road. He tore his eyes away from her and tried to focus on the road. It only lasted a moment before the satin skin tuned to damp lace and Wyatt swerved. Lucy’s breath hitched as his index finger brushed up and down the lace.

“You're so wet, Luce,” Wyatt growled.

“Wyatt,” she moaned his name as she pushed her hips up into his hand. “Are we close?” she whined.

Wyatt’s head felt foggy, his breathing shallow, and he wasn't sure where they were for a moment. Besides that, they were driving too fast on a dark road with his hand between Lucy's legs. She wiggled and pressed into his fingers. He slipped his fingers under her panties; she was wet and hot. He rubbed against her stiff clit and she let out a loud cry, arching up into his hand. Lucy had one hand on his wrist and the other on his thigh. She ran her hand up and down his leg; her fingers flexed and kneaded, her knuckles brushed over his dick. He wanted to watch her, watch her come apart on his hand but he had to drive. His name passed over her lips between gasps and moans. 

“Not close enough,” he cursed.

“Pull over” she demanded. Lucy’s hand tightened on his arm when he almost pulled away. “There's an overlook in about half of a mile. I need you to pull over.”

Wyatt looked over at her, “Lucy?” he wavered. “I can wait thirty minutes as long as you stay on your side of the truck.”

Lucy pulled his hand down and Wyatt instantly regretted his words. He couldn't wait five more minutes, much less thirty, with her arousal surrounding him and her next to him. He could feel her watching him and he was about to say something when she lifted her hips up off the bench seat. Her hands went under her dress and she pulled off her lace panties, and tossed them to the floor. 

“We’ve waited long enough, don’t you think? I _need_ you to pull over. Or, I will stay on my side, as you said, and finish myself off.” 

Wyatt was tempted and a little conflicted. The thought of her masturbating in his truck with him beside her. Images of her fingers sliding between her wet vagina while he watched. But he couldn't watch; he was supposed to drive. He’d have to listen, and even if he could watch it was dark in the cab. He made a decision and pulled off the road, quickly finding a spot near the trees that hid them from passing vehicles. 

Wyatt turned off the truck and turned toward her. She was across the seat in an instant, hands reaching for him. Wyatt’s good arm went around her waist, helping her straddle his lap, his other hand moving to the base of her neck. Lucy’s hair brushed his face and she pushed it back behind her ear as she braced herself on the headrest behind him, hovering over his lap. Wyatt looked up and a beam of moonlight illuminated her face. She was breathtaking. 

“You are so beautiful. I don’t know if I ever told you that.” 

Lucy smiled and lowered herself down onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. She grazed her nose over his as she ran her fingers through his hair, pressing their foreheads together. Wyatt’s hands were on her thighs, inching the hem of dress up and she leaned back and helped pull it off. His fingers traced the curve of her neck, down her collarbone, and goosebumps trailed after his touch. His thumbs skimmed her nipples and she pushed her breasts into his palms. She rolled her hips over his hard dick, cursing the rough jeans between them. Lucy reached between them and tugged on the top button. 

“I’ve been thinking about getting these button-flys off you for months.” Her voice was husky and playful. “Maybe not in your truck, but I can’t wait anymore.” 

“Luce-Lucy, I didn’t think this would happen. I, um, don’t have anything.” 

Lucy bent to the side and grabbed for her purse, pulling out the foil wrapper and handing it to him with a shrug. “I like to be prepared.”

Wyatt pulled her against him and pressed his lips against hers. He wrapped her hair around his fingers, nipped and licked into her mouth; he took more, tasted more. His kiss seared into her heart, left her breathless and desperate for him. Her hands explored his broad shoulders and chest. She needed to feel the heat of his skin against her. She leaned back, grabbed for the edge of his t-shirt and pulled up, exposing the warm flesh underneath and pressed open-mouthed kisses everywhere she could reach. The steering wheel was behind her but all she felt was him under her, against her. She dragged her nails down his stomach and unsnapped the top button, pulling until all the buttons came undone. She looked down and pulled on the waistline of his boxers and he sucked in and held his breath as her hand slipped under the band. The tip of his dick in her hand, damp from precum, sent a shiver through her. 

“Oh shit, Luce.” His head fell back and he pulsed his hips up into her fist. 

Lucy licked up his throat, dragging her mouth up to his ear, “I want you inside me.”

Wyatt lifted his hips up and Lucy helped him push his pants and boxers down. Lucy licked her thumb, swirled it over his tip, wrapped her hand around the base of his dick, and pumped up the length of him. He sucked air in and breathed out her name. He twitched and hardened in her palms. Wyatt grabbed her wrist, his eyes squeezed shut, his breath erratic. 

“If you don't stop, this is going to end a lot sooner than expected,” he gasped and rested his head on her chest. “Give me a moment.”

Wyatt’s hands cupped her breast and he sucked a nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue over the peak. Lucy’s hands were in his hair as she rolled her hips forward, his dick sliding between her slick folds. His tip brushed against her clit and she let out a soft cry of pleasure. His hands slipped down to her hips, his fingers digging into her skin as he thrust against her again. Lucy fumbled for his hand and pulled the condom away from him. She tore it open, lifted up, and rolled the condom down the length of him. Her free hand rested on his shoulder while her other wrapped around him. Lucy’s eyes traced his face, looked into his blue eyes and smiled.

Wyatt smiled back, watching her face as she sank down on him, taking him in inch by inch until he was buried deep inside her. She felt so good, so warm and tight. Her eyes stayed open, trained on his, as she slowly lifted up until only his tip remained. She circled her hips before she sank back down. She did it two more times until Wyatt couldn’t hold back any longer. He thrust up, watching her eyes roll back, and did it again, faster. She met him thrust for thrust and soon, a soft keening sound filled the cab. Wyatt wrapped his arms around her, pressed her body against him. She rocked into his thrusts, her arms tight around him, her mouth pressed against his shoulder, her tongue and teeth on his skin. Wyatt knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He slipped a hand between their slick bodies, rolled his thumb over her clit, his fingers pressed down on her pelvis. 

Lucy’s heart pounded in her ears. His eyes keep her grounded as she loses herself in the immense pleasure she's drawing from him. His thumb and fingers send her over the edge she’s been circling since he took over the pace. Pleasure and liquid fire spread through her as she arches her back, his name exploding from her mouth in a loud scream. In another time, with another partner, she might have been embarrassed but here with him, she was free. She clenched and held onto him, relishing in the waves of pleasure as he pulsed and pounded along with her orgasm. He pulled his hand free and held her against him as he circled his hips, making her shudder and quake. He sent intense sparks through her and she kissed his cheeks and chin - anywhere she could reach without moving. Lucy wasn’t sure if she’d ever be able to move again. 

“This is not how I imagined this happening,” his voice was hoarse and low.

“Oh?” Lucy’s throat was dry and scratched. 

“I figured at least a bed, maybe candles.” 

“Mmm, I have those.” 

Her head felt heavy and she rested it on his chest, she heard the strong, wild beating of his heart. She couldn’t open her eyes, but she could listen to the rumble of his voice from his chest. He didn’t try to move except for the hand that drew patterns on her hip. 

“Lucy?”

“Hmm?”

He chuckled, “Are you falling asleep on me?” 

“Maybe,” she mumbled.

“Do you think maybe we should get dressed, head home and try out that bed?” 

“I have one of those,” she offered. 

Wyatt kissed her forehead as he reached for her dress and pulled it down around her. She grumbled a bit when he lifted her away from him, but she curled against the door, the wine and amazing sex having exhausted her. He removed the condom and tied it off, pulling up his pants. He removed his button-up shirt and draped it over her body and she pulled it closer. He brushed her hair from her face and pulled her seat belt on. He looked down at this beautiful woman that woke him up, dragged him out of the shadows and demanded he fight for something again. 

A part of him would always love Jessica, but he was ready to embrace and explore his future with Lucy. He was also very interested in seeing what they could do with more room and a bed. He was sure that he’d only gotten a small taste of how they could be together, and he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to get enough. He wanted to see what other sounds she could make. Wyatt kissed her cheek and sat back behind the wheel. He needed to get them home before she woke up and distracted him again. He intertwined their hands and drove away.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @MISSYriver
> 
> If you have request you can always ask, and you just might get it.


End file.
